Last of the Tribe called Sith
by LordWinter13
Summary: A very short 'what if' of the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn exploring an ancient vessel finding a Sith Pureblood. Will make this into a full fledged fanfic if I get enough support.


_**Last of the Tribe called Sith**_

[][]

' _On the edges of wild space near the world of Camra, the Jedi Knight, Qui-Gon Jinn has been dispatched to investigate a possible Force Anomaly. Sixty-Seven years before the battle of Yavin, the galaxy is changing in unpredictable ways, with the Republic entering a period that would be called 'the Rot' where mid-rim territories and even core worlds experience a vast wave of crime and political corruption, where mercenary groups, smugglers and the various riffraff of galactic civilization are entering a golden age of plunder, ambition and emboldened success, as well as power-hungry and exploitive leaders and officials being called to action, only for them to abuse their powers and cement discontent throughout the outer and mid rim territories against not only the Republic, but also its Jedi peacekeepers whom are unable or unwilling to sully their hands in protecting the down trodden.'_

[][][]

Qui-Gon stared, intently thinking, at the vast, ancient wreck of a starship. "How long ago was it discovered?" He asked the pilot of the small shuttle, taking them to the archeological station docked on the dorsal section of the floating, flattened top and bottom capsule shaped vessel.

The rodian pilot shrugged, "[Not sure. At least a month, which I know at least.]"

' _Close when master and I had the visions.'_ He rubbed thoughtfully at a growing goatee. "How far has the expedition burrowed into the… star vessel? Do they have any idea what it was made for? A warship? Colony ship? Anything of the sort?"

"[Master jedi, these kinds of questions are wasted on me]. [It is old, it is valuable and it seems to have called to the jedi from across the stars. Anything over that, or the reasons why, tower above the payments I receive]."

Qui-Gon smiled, "I understand."

"[Besides, having a jedi here will make everyone feel better. Raiders have been seen in the area and well…]" the rodian rubbed the back of his neck, "[the people taking charge of the site think the ship is haunted]."

"Suspicion, paranoia and superstition has always shrouded abandoned vessels, now found." Qui-Gon gestured to the vessel.

"[I hope that's all that's making this ship creepy. First sign of anything ghostly, I doubt I'll wait for evacuation to be called. Proably break the hyperspace limit and be half way to Corellia]."

Qui-Gon scoffed but retained a smirk, "My confidence in your abilities is growing more by the moment."

[][][]

The expedition, funded by a local exploratory corp, had crudely slapped an airlock bound base that was formerly used as a mobile habitat from a scrapped Neimoidian long-haul freighter. The air was stale, cold, and stunk of mold. 'I haven't even gotten to the wreckage yet.'

As the airlock hissed open, the jedi knight was greeted by a small ensemble of archeologists, researchers and security personnel, most wearing broad, relieved smiles as they saw the robed human and his inactive lightsaber.

"Welcome to base camp!" A middle aged, blue Twi'lek, "I am Varcomis, leader of the expedition. You have any questions you come straight to me."

"Where do I begin?" He smiled.

[][][]

Shocked, but more than happy to accommodate the knight, they led Qui-Gon to what would be the quarantine cut off and the rest of the derelict. The internal area looked even more decrepit then the outside, requiring the explorers into the ship to wear magnetically securing environment suits.

"Do we have any idea where this ship came from?" Qui-Gon asked, noting strange pictographs and hieroglyphics on the walls.

"No, we haven't been able to translate any of the writing and the metal composition doesn't match anything nearby. We assume it's either from some farther corner of the galaxy or came from wild space itself. Either way, it's been laying here a while and nobody has seemed to have either staked a claim or picked it clean." Varcomis explained. "It's been here for _thousands_ of years, hundreds of generations before even the Republic was founded."

"Did it have Hyperdrive?"

"That's one of the weirder bits. No and yes, it definitively was hyperspace capable, but what we saw of the generator doesn't make sense. We assume parts of it may have worn off or disinter grated somehow when it went adrift, but there was no trace of hypermatter or containment for the stuff. It was definitely a Hyperdrive, but must have run on something crazy to work without hypermatter."

Following his instincts, Qui-Gon asked if they could lead him there.

While hardly an archeologist himself, the Force spoke unusually clear to the human, far more direct in its directions, though far flung from any spoken instruction or willful command. Yoda himself never himself felt the Force's call until his most recent century, when he became Grand Master of the order.

The group made way, with heavy, magnetically sealed steps, echoing throughout the dully lit, narrow halls of dull, worn grey metal. When the jedi crossed the threshold from the narrow corridors to the vast engineering chamber that held the Hyperdrive, Qui-Gon gave a mix between a gasp and a shudder, an unnatural cold chilling his core even as the environment suit kept him comfortably warm, the tremendous presence of the Force permeated throughout his bones and blood, seeping into his veins like a venom. 'No… not just the Force.'

The Darkside saturated the core of the vessel, the cold drawing to the jedi like moths to a lightstick, suckling at his own connection to the Force, teasing almost like a living being of the danger that lays in this vessel's bowls.

"Master jedi? Are you alright?"

He had been frozen in place at the first step in engineering. He force a smile and turned his face towards the archeologist, "I apologize, I am fine." A small choke of forced optimism hiccupped at the apology.

Being the terrible liar he was, the archeologist's feature's did not ease in reassurance, her brow furrowing in concern as he explained, "If you need any help-"

"I will, I will."

The generator was nearly as enigmatic as the vessel's constructors. While far from a mechanist, he did know the barest minimum to past emergency drills in his jedi clan as a youngling. 'No hypermass? This machine doesn't even have a projector!' Something which all modern and ancient vessels that used hyperspace needed in order to navigate hyperspace accurately with any form of stability in the alien dimension. If the generator of the starship was the sail on an primitive, wooden sea bound vessel, the projector is the mast that held the sail aloft and even remotely functional. As he continued to look over the bizarre mass of a generator, he came across a symbol, etched into the center of the massive construct that made him exclaim in shock and horror, "The ship is Rakatan!" The information of the species only existing sparsely in the galaxy, was held in disquieting mountains in the form of holobooks at the Temple's archives.

If, to anything, minimize exposure of the populace to seek out and discover the decadent race's artefacts, which seethed in the corrupting powers of the Darkside.

[][]][]

"The vessel was _powered_ by the Force itself! No wonder the generators hadn't worked, even if the structure was more or less intact, the power sources were incompatible." Qui-Gon explained. "We should leave. Destroy this ship. It is no use to anyone."

Of course, the archeological team was adamant on keeping the vessel, which promised vast riches and incredible knowledge of the past.

The jedi was equally staunch of position when it came to the ship's destruction, no good would come of it if it continued to exist.

Varcomis, with the seeming diplomatic abilities of jedi greater then even Qui-Gon, quitted both parties with a compromise. She conveyed that the team of scientologists were desperate, needing to feed families and survive, the jedi needed the vessel destroyed in order for it not to harm anyone in the future. "So, as we open up certain areas with you, as only a force user can open the blast doors of the ship, we will take whatever is not nailed down and darksidey? Checked by you? We need to at least make a minimum of profit from this venture, and even the most plain, unsophisticated elements of the vessel would be a massive source of credits from their age and source alone."

Whether it could be called or curse or a blessing, Qui-Gon agreed.

[][][]

Qui-Gon's brow was soaked in sweat, his body perspiring heavily due to the exertion of forcing the numerous blast doors open via telekinesis. While the corridors the team had been exposed to have been minimal in ordination and artefacts.

This was soon to change, as the jedi knight mimed sliding the pair of heavy plates of metal apart with his hands.

An archeologist gave sharp yell of shocked horror as a skeletal remains of a human torso and head fell into the gap created by the jedi's manipulations. Thankfully, the jedi's concentration did not break from the surprise of neither the archeologist nor the desiccated body, fully prying the doors open, secure in their crude, unpowered locks from whence they initially sealed closed from.

As the team came to the cadaver, grey, gaunt and skeletal, yet surprisingly whole due to the preservative abilities of vacuum exposure, carefully examined the body, noting the odd, tentacle like flesh-tags on the chin and cheeks of the being, alongside of the odd sharp teeth and four digitted (three fingers and a thumb) pair of hands, Varcomis quietly voiced out, "This… thing isn't human."

Qui-Gon blinked, approaching the enigma of a body, only to see a soft light emanated from the chamber it laid to eternal rest. Fearing a type of defense system, Qui-Gon took out his lightsaber though kept it inactive. "Stand back." He quietly commanded, proceeding into the room.

The flaring then fading light in the chamber illuminated a rough symbol of some kind, painted on the hull unlike every other seen which was etched or carved out of the metal. As Qui-Gon walked steadily towards it, hands easing to hold his saber with both hands and flash to a Soresu form, he saw a the origin of the light.

A pyramidal construct, held by a mechanical claw bellow the odd symbol it barely illuminated like a tribute to what the mark pertained, it could easily fit into the palm of his hand, and its soft red glow carried with it a chill only matched by the massive Hyperdrive. Flanked by the crude shrine, were two tubes, barely translucent, frost caking both surfaces. Qui-Gon ignited his saber, the green plasma blade giving more than enough illumination as he began to gently swipe away the obstructive condensation. His eyes were forced downwards to the figure that lay within, its height only reaching his own waist. 'A child?' Perfectly persevered from mechanical means (he assumed from the power source of the pyramidal object) he looked closer, frustrated by the confining environment suit's helmet. The being had crimson red skin, a pitch black head of hair that barely went past the neck and, what only further brought a greater pit of lead to his stomach, odd, sharp stalks protruding out at the area just above the eyes like demonic eyebrows.

Qui-Gon's eyes dragged, shocked slow and dumb back to the symbol, seeing a black circle, surrounded by a ring that at the four corners, protruded out, like a black sun flaring to dreadful life.

"Sith… the ship has Sith from _Korriban_ , the ancient enemy from the Great Hyperspace War, on board.

[][][]

 _ **Howdy! This is a small tid-bit I've wanted to make for a while now. Not sure if I should continue with it or not, but I'm surprised no-one has made a sith-pureblood OC in the movie time-lines. Plenty of sources to go by, of which, I used 'Lost tribe of the Sith' (Thus the title) by John Jackson Miller and I think they made an appearance to the New Republic era of comics. The book was okay. Not bad, not good, but okay.**_

 _ **If I do continue with this though, it'll change a lot of things in the prequel trilogy. Qui-Gon's first apprentice would be this Sith (thinking female), and will replace Xanatos from 'The Dark Rival' book. I didn't like his character nor his place in Qui-Gon's backstory, as both suffered innumerable eyerolls from me. The Jedi are going to be fairly similar (besides being more numerous, over a million at least), but certain rules will just not exist. Like the age thing. Yes, jedi will take children at a young age (which may be an interesting plot point) but what's the point of having an age rule if they break it**_ **all the time** _ **. Also, no chosen one nonsense. Anakin will still be from Tatooine, being created in a force experiment but will having nothing to do with C3PO. Also, (for some reason) I think I would depict him looking more like Jame Mcavoy and would have a sense of humor (he was fatherless, a slave, possibly heavily abused, and you have a sarcastic master like Ob-wan, you'll need to make a sense of humor in order to survive with your sanity). Less edge, more of a 'oh really?' making him a peculiar jedi which will cause both a mix of love and hate from characters. Would also carry over into his 'Dad Humor' faze as Darth Vader in a way.**_

 _ **The main OC (there will be more) will likely be seen as either odd, weird or outright ugly. Sith purebloods were generally like this. But they made up with a good personality (*laughing sarcastically behind desktop*). Will take the place of Xanatos as the 'failed jedi', where it's not only genetic that she follow the darkside, but the Rot era will not encourage her to be a law abiding optimist that will follow the jedi code as holy writ. But the fall will both make sense and be sympathetic (*eye roll* unlike Pantitos) where she won't immediately after her fall go 'MUWHAHA! EVILEVILEVIL!' where there'll be a time skip where she tries integrating into normal society, which leads into Episode II. Sith that are in the 'Rule of Two' ones will be primarily like that because of them being concentrated foci of the darkside, but other, sith derived 'cults' that Dooku will form (one of the smallest changes I've made to him and his role forward of episode 1) shortly before the clone wars will be less evil and more practical.**_

 _ **I'll stop right now, as what I'd explain of what I would do to change Episode II would be longer then the fanfic itself.**_

 _ **Anyways! PM or review your opinions! This is more of a fast, rough and dirty one-shot I just wanted to do, let me know if ya'll want a true fic of this!**_

 _ **Pleasant day!**_


End file.
